Summer Vacation
by GoldenDragon7156
Summary: Yugi invites all his friends over for some summer fun! but when the sun sets, Yugi and Yami make their own heat! This originally wasn't supposed to be a yaoi, but it turned into one (sorry) but the beginning is only fun! so, you can read that with out running into anything gross, unless you think kissing is gross. ENJOY! Rated: M for the ending


Summer Party

One Saturday morning, at the start of summer vacation for Domino High, Yugi woke up to an empty house, besides Yami who was still sleeping, being 7:00 in the morning. His grandfather was off on an archeological dig with Professor Hawkins.

Yugi walked to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Sitting in the kitchen, with the window open, he felt the refreshing breeze welcome itself into Yugi's home. Sighing in contentment, Yugi relaxed as he ate. 'Today would be a good day to have a pool party, or something along those lines.' Yugi thought.

'Grandpa is out of town, the store is closed because one, grandpa is gone and two its Saturday, what more explanation do you need for a party?!' Yugi excitedly thought.

Standing with lightning speed, he went to text all his friends to come over at 1:00 in the afternoon for a surprise!

Group Text: 'Hey guys! If you're not busy today, come over to my house today at 1 for a surprise, bring a swimsuit!"

Yugi jetted down the hall to his room and got dressed quickly, the outfit consisting of a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a light green tank top, showing off his lightly muscled arms.

Making his way to the backyard, there was a pool, surrounded by stone, and some chairs. A few feet away was a trampoline. Next to the pool was a glass table surrounded by white chairs covered with colorful cushions. He sighed and looked around, 'Ohhh, this is going to be fun.' Yugi thought smiling.

Making his way back to the kitchen, Yugi opened up the cabinets and pulled out snacks for everyone, some healthy, if he didn't, he would hear it from the girls for sure. Glancing at the clock, time sure flew by, it was already noon. 'The gang will be coming soon, speaking of which-' Yugi's thoughts were cut off by a low baritone voice.

"Good morning Yugi." Yami said leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. Yugi turned and smiled, "Good morning Yami!" Yugi was leaning over the table with fruits in his hands. "What are you doing Koi?" Yami asked rubbing his eyes. Yugi smiled, "Im having a surprise summer party for us and the gang, oh, and they'll be here in about an hour." Yugi turned slowly to look at Yami, who was looking at him shocked, Yugi smiled nervously, "Surprise.." Yugi smiled, the word coming out timidly.

Yami rolled his eyes, just making a piece of toast, and took off to take a shower. "HEY!" Yugi yelled, causing Yami to turn. Yugi walked up to Yami and pecked him on the lips. "I love you." Yugi said in a sweet voice, causing Yami to smile, "I love you to Yugi." As much as Yugi loved his nick names Yami gave him, hearing his real name rolling off Yami's rich voice made Yugi shiver with delight.

Turning back to the task at hand, he began to create platters of carrots, broccoli and ranch, fruit treys with the yogurt dip. Other treys of cookies and brownies. Plus his friends knew drinks were in the fridge, and he was too lazy to make up a cooler.

Carrying all the stuff out to the tables outside, once the food was on the table Yugi turned to the yard, 'Somethings missing…AHH!' Yugi's face lit up!

He ran to his room, grabbed his Ipod and his speaker and took it outside, plugging it in and turned his Ipod on shuffle.

Waiting for his friends, Yugi went to the trampoline and began to jump around carelessly.

After a while, Yami made his way outside as well, leaning against the door frame, watching his love bounce and flip around on the trampoline with a slight smile, silently making his way to his love.

"Having fun are we?" Yami asked slyly, arms crossed with a smirk.

Yugi stopped jumping and sat down in surprise, "Yami!? How long have you been standing there?" Yugi asked embarrassed. "Oh, long enough." Yami answered, climbing onto the trampoline with Yugi, immediately pushing Yugi to his back and placing his hands on either side of Yugi, kissing him, pulling a moan from Yugi.

After a while of them making out, they heard a distinct Brooklyn voice, "We missin out on the party?!" Joey yelled to the two.

Sitting up, Yami was smirking to the sarcasm in Joey's voice as Yugi smiled through his blush. "Come on out guys." Yugi laughed.

Yugi did one last bounce, off the trampoline and gracefully landing on the grass, Yami just scooted off with ease, both making their way over to their friends.

As predicted, Tea, Mai and Serenity hovered around the fruits and veggies, Joey and Tristan and Duke eating the sweets, with Yugi not far from helping them devour the brownies.

"Hey Yugi wanna see a good way to start off a party?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded, "Sure Joey what is it?"

Making his way around the table "I'll show ya." Joey ran to Yugi. Without warning, Joey tackled Yugi into the pool with all their clothes on.

Yami did find this amusing, but smiled and began to laugh with the others only after the two resurfaced and he saw Yugi and that beautiful smile of his. Even though Yugi was smaller, he loved rough housing with "The Big Boys" as Joey and Tristan would phrase it.

Yugi got back out and took his shirt off, ringing it out and hanging it over a chair to dry.

"Wow Yugi, you've grown a lot since we first met." Serenity said. Though he was eye level with her now, she began to poke his now muscular arm with her finger and feeling how hard it was. (A/N: Don't get dirty guys, it's what friends do…I think?)

Yugi chuckled. Thanks Sere-" he was cut off by Duke coming around him and holding him in a playful headlock. "Yeah, little Yugi isn't so little anymore, our little man's finally hit puberty!" causing the guys to laugh and the girls to scoff out a small laugh as they rolled their eyes, shaking their heads.

Yugi pushed Duke off of him, muttering a, "Yeah, yeah..whatever." with a small smile on his face.

Mai piped up after finishing a strawberry. "At least you're not the smallest person in the group anymore Yugi." Trying to make it into a more positive discussion. Yugi nodded, looking over to Serenity and playfully sticking his tongue out at her, she retorted by doing the same thing.

"You're still da smallest GUY though Yug." Joey said ruffling his friends head. "Yeah, and you're the biggest loser here." Joey pouted his lips out, and playfully pushed Yugi, making him tumble a bit. Both smiling at the playfulness of the situation.

The guys looked over and saw the girls jumping on the trampoline, Yami Helped Serenity up, seeing as the trampoline had no ladder to assist.

Duke blushed at Serenity as she bounced on the trampoline. "I'll beat you guys to the trampoline!" Duke said as he sprinted away. "No fair, you got a head start!" Tristan said as he took off as well.

"Whats up wit'dem?" Joey asked as he looked between his sister and the two bumbling idiots he called friends. "AY! Dats my sister!" Joey took off running and tackled them both two the ground, all three of them fighting, causing the girls, Yugi and Yami to laugh. Serenity blushed because of all the fuss over her.

Yugi took the chance to slip over to Yami and hook his hand around the back of him, craning his neck to peck him on the lips. "I love you Yami." Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder and drew him closer, "I love you to Yugi." His other hand coming to cup Yugi's cheek as they kissed. To Yugi, the rest of the world around them disappeared as he melted into Yami's touch.

The girls 'Aww'd" at the two as the guys fight came to a stop. "Alright alright you two love birds." Joey commented. Yugi and Yami slowly pulled apart. Eyes still locked.

"Come on already!" Joey called over to the other guys. Yugi pecked Yami's lips once more, before taking off and diving in the pool, Yami just stood there and watched him run.

"Come on man!" Tristan pulled Yami into a playful headlock, pulling him along towards the pool. "You haven't been for a swim this whole time!" Tristan said as he lightly tossed Yami in the pool, drawing a laugh from everyone.

"You're guys are never going to grow up, are you?" Mai asked with a smirk, causing the other girls to smile in agreement with Mai, looking to the boys for an answer.

"You guys know I'M not." Tristan said as he jumped in the pool. Each agreeing to not grow up, with a small shake of the head from Yami.

After a while of dancing, swimming, jumping and playing everyone was getting tired. It was just before sunset and everyone was dressed in dry clothes, outside sitting in the chairs with a drink just talking.

Tea was looking up into the cobalt blue sky with stars just beginning to come out. "Do you guys think there is anything out there?" she asked.

Joey looked up to, "Yeah. I believe so." Tea looked over at him and asked, "Yeah? Like what?" her voice filled with Curiosity.

"Aliens." Joey said seriously, but excitedly.

"Aliens? Joey, come on.." Duke said looking up at the stars also.

"Yeah, we ain't alone here." Joey said taking a drink of his soda.

"Whether we're alone in this universe or not, both are equally terrifying." Yugi said as he rested his head on the back of the chair, looking up at the sky.

"Out of everyone here, I figured you'd be the most inclined to believe in aliens Yugi." Serenity said looking at Yugi.

Yugi giggled. "How'd you figure?" Yugi asked looking over to Serenity.

"Well, you DID have a 5,000 year old pharaoh living inside your head for five years." Serenity held out her hand towards Yami gesturing to him.

There were a few giggles from around the group. "I suppose that makes sense." Yugi commented. "But Aliens are a little much."

Joey looked over at him, "You've been through evil spirits, saving the world and almost death yourself Yugi, and ALIENS are where you draw the line?" Joey asked.

Yugi giggled. "Im not sure what I Believe in."

Having a silent moment, Tristan added, "I know what I believe in."

"And whats that?" Yami asked.

"A pizza delivery!" Tristan said enthusiastically. The group cheered and called in a pizza.

The pizza arrived, they ate and went inside to watch a movie. Everyone deciding to sleep over at Yugi's place.

( A/N: I was thinking of stopping here, it was just going to be a nice, sweet fanfic of everyone having a nice time, but this is the perfect Yaoi opportunity for Yugi and Yami! I simply can't help myself. So, if you don't like Yaoi, stop here. If you do please continue and enjoy!)

It was later in the night, everyone has gone to sleep. Yugi and Yami fell asleep on the floor, as everyone was watching a movie and seemed to have fallen asleep throughout the movie. Yugi woke up to the main menu of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt 1 playing. He got up to put the movie away and turn everything off.

"Yugi?" He heard a husky voice call to him. "Yami? What are you doing up?" Yugi asked quietly.

"The feeling in my arm came back after you got up." Yami quietly chuckled. Yugi smiled at this as well. "Sorry Yami."

"Come here koi." Yami said in the darkness. Yugi made his way over to Yami by crawling, he didn't want to risk stepping on Yami in the dark. After finding his way to Yami, Yugi began to kiss him passionately, Yugi straddled Yami's hips and began to grind into him.

Both of moaned quietly as they could.

"Maybe we should continue this upstairs, huh Yugi?" Yami asked close to Yugi's ear, and nipped at it causing Yugi to sigh out what was meant to be a moan.

Yugi nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Standing and heading to stairs, Yami made it difficult for Yugi to remain silent, as they tip toed around their friends, Yami groped the bulge growing in Yugi's pants. Yugi covered his mouth to stay quiet, moaning behind his hand.

At the bottom of the stairs, Yami pressed Yugi up against the wall, running his hands down his chest and stomach, and grinding his hips into Yugi's. Yugi couldn't hold back, moaning at the pleasure Yami was giving him. Afew of their friends stirred, causing Yugi and Yami to freeze, their ragged breathing, and Joey's snoring was the only thing heard.

Picking Yugi up bridal style, he carried him up to their room.

Once safely in the privacy in their room, Yami gently placed Yugi on the bed, rubbing his hand from his chest, diagonally down his stomach and to Yugi's butt, all the while sucking on Yugi's neck.

"Oh my god.." Yugi moaned, arching up.

Yami smirked, "Yes?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed as they filled with lust, breathing in and out to catch his breath. "Yami, quit toying with me." He pleaded.

Yami kissed Yugi's tender neck again, "As you wish my love." Yami's low voice sending shivers down his spine.

Yami lowered his head to be leveled with the top of Yugi's pants. As he continued to caress Yugi's lower abdomen with one hand, he messaged his upper thigh with the other hand, undoing Yugi's pants with his teeth.

Watching Yami, Yugi looked up quickly darting his eyes, trying to think of something else before he came right there, before the real action started. Breathing heavily, as Yami pulled his pants off.

Yami looked up a Yugi, eyes closed and a...grimace?

"Yugi, do you wish me to stop?" Yugi shot his eyes open, and looked directly into Yami's "God no! why would you ask that?" Yugi asked, his voice seemed to be a little strained.

"Well, you looked as if you were not enjoying it. I don't want to do anything you might regret Yugi." Yami said as he gently brushed a blonde bang that was covering his violet eye.

"Don't be silly Yami, I do want this, its just, whem I saw you undoing my pants, it was just so…sexy and it almost made me come, I didn't want to yet so….i was thinking of something else." Yugi looked to the side with shame. Yami chuckled, "Well, we cnat have that can we?"

Yugi shook his head.

Yami smirked and pulled Yugi's pants down with his hands to get it on with. Moving back above Yugi, lowering his body, rubbing his abs against Yugi's erection, and just barely bumping Yugi's entrance teasingly.

Yugi cried out louder than ever. Grabbing a fist full of Yami's hair on the back of his head and grinding up into Yami once again.

"Yami…Yami I can't take this, I need you now, please?" Yugi moaned out.

Without verbalizing his answer, Yami reached under Yugi and entered one digit into Yugi's hole, causing him to moan louder, "Oh my God, Yami!"

"Yugi, I I love hearing you scream my name, you know it's the biggest turn on for me, but remember, we have company down stairs asleep, we don't wanna wake them."

Yugi nodded, "Mhmm"

Yami wriggled his finger inside of Yugi, causing him to squirm underneath Yami. Yugi drew in a sharp breath, turned his head to the side and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, attempting to muffle the moan that so desperately needed to be let out.

Yami added a second, causing Yugi to jerk up moaning with the pleasurable pain. After adjusting to the second, Yami added a third, Yugi drew in a breath, and couldn't hold back his moan this time, "Yami, please, please fuck me now!" Yugi begged.

Yami nodded, too turned on to say anything. Yami positioned himself at Yugi's hole, leaned down to suck his neck as he entered Yugi.

Entering in, Yugi let out a long groan of half pain and half pleasure, panting heavily from sensory overload. "G-GO Yami! Please!" Yugi yelled.

Not caring if their friends heard them or not, Yami slammed into Yugi at a quick pace, making the wooden headboard knock against the wall.

To keep at least a little quiet, Yugi leaned up and sucked on Yami's neck and collar bone, making him moan more as well.

"Yami, I- I'm going to come!" Yuugi moaned out loudly.

"Let's come together Yugi." Yami panted out, he sped up his speed and gripped Yugi's shaft. Yugi gripped the sheets below pulled them from the intensity.

Yami came inside of Yugi, going a little more to get Yugi off.

"OH YAMII!" Yugi moaned as he came, covering the two of them with his seed.

Both panting heavily, and covered in sweat. Yugi looked at Yami in the eyes, violet met crimson, "God, I love you Yami." Yugi said as he leaned over Yami and kissed him lovingly cupping his face in hands. Yami chuckled. "I love you to Yugi." Kissing him back.

They got up to shower together, went to bed cuddled up and went to sleep. The perfect ending to a perfect day.


End file.
